


Flower Crowns and Dignity

by PhantomWarrior99



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 21:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14702712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWarrior99/pseuds/PhantomWarrior99
Summary: Wash doesn’t want a crown, Caboose wants to make him a flower crown, and somehow, Carolina ends up in the middle of it all…again.





	Flower Crowns and Dignity

He didn't want it. He truly did not want anything resembling the string of daisies in Caboose's hands--especially anywhere near his head.

"Caboose, I--"

"Would love a flower crown, right, Agent Washington?" Donut supplied, approaching the duo with a handful of freshly picked flowers.

Wash cringed internally, blue eyes locked on the varying tints of blues, yellows and pinks in Donuts hands. "I'm--"

"What's going on here?" Carolina approached cautiously, emerald gaze flickering to Wash, quietly gauging the sickened expression on his face.

"I taught Caboose how to make flower crowns! Would you like one, Agent Carolina?" Donut held a vast selection of floral towards the teal Freelancer.

She smiled slightly, glancing towards Wash, a devious expression flashing across her features. "Thanks, but I'm good. I'm sure Wash would love one. Have fun--"

Washington caught hold of her arm, dragging her back to the group with a smug smirk of his own, "Why don't we get matching crowns, Carolina?"

Before Carolina could protest, Donut was beyond excited, fingers already stringing flowers together. "That's a lovely idea, Wash! It'll have a double-meaning! Partners and friends!"

"Joy." Carolina rolled her eyes, glower flickering to Washington, who merely offered a smirk.

The two Freelancers stood quietly, each silently musing up ways to torment one another after this nightmare ended.

"Oh! Oh, Admiral Buttercrust! I did it! I made the flowers!" Caboose exclaimed after nearly a half hour.

"Bea-u-tiful work, Caboose!" Donut sung out, weaving leaves and vines together to create his third crown.

Carolina smirked as Caboose delicately laid the crown on Wash's head, clapping his hands together excitedly. "Oh! Oh, it looks amazing! Where is Freckles? Freckles! Come see Agent Washingtub's new crown!"

Donut grinned, plopping a nearly identical crown on Carolina's head, "And now the two of you match!"

Wash tolerated the crown for maybe a minute, before he sighed, "Someone get this thing off of me."

"Wash! We can't deflower you yet! The whole team hasn't seen it!" Donut waved his hand dismissively, "Just wait until Sarge sees you! You two wait right here and don't move!" Donut scampered off to find the others, an unnatural spring in his step that Wash was positive hadn't been there before.

He sighed, shoulders sagging in utter defeat. "I hate you." He mumbled half-heartedly to Carolina, who merely slung an arm around his shoulder.

"I hate you, too."

\--------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks,  
> This one was a result of the RVB Fluff Week on Tumblr, so it's super short (probably because I can't write fluff without angst).  
> Leave a comment! Let me know your thoughts!  
> Also, if you have some prompts, shoot me a message and I will happily write it! :)  
> ~ Phantom


End file.
